the_legends_of_amor_aeternusfandomcom-20200214-history
The Order of the Bartlewicz
The Order of the Bartlewicz or The Order 'is the most powerful Organisation ever designed and a possible sucessor to a previous powerful organisation known as the The Great Seal of Orichalcos and the formed thousands of years earlier and the direct successor to The Greater Seal of Orichalcos. Their goal is simple, they are the Reich that Nazi Germany wanted to be, only this time not everyone in the Order is German or of German decent, their goal is simple, Complete and total domination of the entire world and to oppress their ideology of "'Multi-Fascism, Nazism also known as National Socialism and Bartlewiczism" ''' Their Tech Level is that of 18, just two tech level's under the Imperium of Mankind and 8 Tech levels under the Forerunners. History After World War 2, Germany in 1948 gave Italy it's free State once again, however all allies of Nazi Germany were annexed and made into Puppet States. - The USSR fell to Nazi Germany and Japan as it pushed in, Nazi Germany began pushing towards other occupied terrotories and taking it. Their African Conquest began once again. Everything was going well for The Nazis due to one of their specific Divisions they made join called The Enlightment of Orichalcos, a supernautral organisation with many species that helped the nazis win. - Himmler made into an own SS division, renaming it the Greater Seal of Orichalcos in 1933. Along with it, many SS Generals and other divisions that Himmler had put it under the greater seal. In 1951 The Nazis were planning The Invasion of America when the Chimera arrived, forcing their plans to stop. When The First Chimeran-Human War arrose. The Alien Hegomony first swept through europe engulping all of it, then the UK. - Luckily germany had pushed back all of it's forces to defend the Reich, which left europe open to their own militaries, Britain fought hard against the Alien threat, eventually defeating it by 1955. Once deafted. Nazi Germany had been weakened even with all of it's advanced tech. The allies reformed an alliance, this time with more countries and this time launched a massive Assault on Germany - this would be known as The Siege of Nazi Germany. The Siege killed a lot of German high ranking officials and officers, including Hitler who like in the fake history in the real history as well. He does indeed kill himself with his wife. - However, many Officials escaped such as Oliver Von Goebbels, Kara Strasse, Frau Irene Engel, Wilhelm Strasse Deathshead, Johann Schmidt - AKA - (Red Skull). Along with many more and a whole 100,000 German SS and 9,384 Wehmacht troops. - Most of these survivors were all part of the Greater Seal of Orichalcos. Their Leader of course Adam Gmurczyk who also all left To The Ice-Station Norway and went deep underground into Deathshead's underground X-Labs. There the 6 leading surivors who were all SS High Generals formed a leadership and future plan. - They would await preparing for years and years for the rise of The Next World Reich. - Deathshead found a way in the mean time to perserve their young lucks. He provided the 6 people with medication that would make them pretty much Immortal, however it would only perserve them for a 1000 years. After that they would begin to age once again from their original age span, so they are technically immortal but not really. - Adam Gmurczyk would though go missing in a trip to The Irish Border, to spread the word The Greater Seal of Orichalcos would be split into 2 divisions that would later be the alpha foundations of The Order of the Bartlewicz The Cult of National Socialism, Paranormal, Scientific and Biological Research and The Global Orichalcos Society when each decendent of Adam Gmurczyk became the overall leader of Orichalcos, the most sucessful would be Dominik Bartlewicz, who found Ancient Forerunner tech in Hungary, gave it all to Deathshead. Then that already added to the already advanced and over the top tech that orichalcos had, when the Order risen The 5 remaining members of Nazi Germany would become some of the New Furhers of the already 31 new furhers of the Order. This would be The Rise of The Order of the Bartlewicz The Reich then had Returned, in a much, much, darker and much more advanced way!. ☀Minister for Food and Agriculture '''Main Incomplete Background Incomplete History Incomplete The 31 Leaders ranked from Number and position, the number determines a legitamite power of they have, eg 3 is third in command, 6 th is 6th in command etc. There are 3 main branches of The High Command Segment The Supreme Leadership of The Order of the Bartlewicz, The Bartlewicz High Command Council and The Committee of Protection and Interrogations. Each branch has it's own rules but all anwser directly to The Supreme Leadership of The Order. The Supreme Leadership of The Order of the Bartlewicz . Are the most highest and most important people in the Order, they have complete Tolitatarian power. Bartlewicz Cabinet of Governors The Bartlewicz Cabinet of Governors are the Highest government in the Order of the Bartlewicz, they take direct orders from people above them and the highest ranks in the Cabinet only take orders from The Furhers themselves. They are responsible for the Bartlewicz High Command Council. The Bartlewicz High Command Counci'''l are the highest Naval and Army Commanders within the Order. They oversee the entire Army and Navy, to make sure it is all in check. They only take ordrers from The Bartlewicz Cabinet of Governors or The Supreme Leadership of the Order. '''The Committee of Protection and Investigations (C.P.I) which is a secret organisation within the Order. They are pretty much the Order's equivalent of the K.G.B or the C.I.A. They maintain Security and peace within the Order. The United Bartlewicz Army and Navy (UBAN) Is the Bartlewicz Military force that anwsers to the things above, it is a unification of all the armies and navies that make up the Order, from each country, coven, society, union, organisation, space power, planet or system that makes up The Order. Supreme Leadership of The Order of the Bartlewicz # Höchste herr führer/The Emperor: Junior Queza # Reichführer S.S: Griffin Von Kaiser Himmler # Obergruppenführer: Subeyr Sayed # Obergruppenführer: Wilhelm Strasse Deathshead # Obergruppenführer: Eman Mujahideed # Obergruppenführer: Elda Selmanaj # Obergruppenführer: Amela Petaj # Obergruppenführer: Enis Ramadani # Obergruppenführer: Kledis Kurhasaj # Obergruppenführer: Frau Irene Engel # Obergruppenführer: Aulona Petaj # Obergruppenführer: Julia Velaj # Führer: Selina Karim # Führer: Amanj Rebar # Führer: Fiona Petaj # Führer: Mackenzie Mcniell # Führer: Amina Hslam # Führer: Xhoni Kurhasaj # Führer: Nera Zekaj # Führer: Enca Kurhasaj # Führer: Kai Parker # Führer: Shanell Radoves # Führer: Molly Rebecca Whelanati # Führer: Kara Strasse # Führer: Eva Selmanaj # Führer: Zarha Hussein # Führer: Hadeal Enkesa # Führer: Blerti Jacaj # Führer: Sandi Ujkaj # Führer: Fatima Ben-Al-Fakira # Führer: Catlin Allsophia # Führer: Amánta Gyparák # Führer: Oliver Von Goebbels # Bartlewicz Cabinet of Governors Barltewicz Chancellor of Government and Global Propaganda: Rxxo Zenelaj Bartlewicz Vice Chancellor: Anees Khan Grand Minister: Jamelia Roberts Vice Grand Minister:Sarah Shalluf Minister of Foreign Affairs: Anna Rema Minister of the Interior: Jessica Alika Louuise Minister of Type 2 Advanced Humans: Angela Sykaj Minister of Pure Blood Vampires: Ingrid Dracula Minister of Advanced Vampires: Erisavela Velaj Minister of Dimentioners: Caitlin Osullivan Minister of Vampires: Dawid Kakolewski Minister of Witches: Aiden Sonya Minister of Tenetur Calems: Jasmyn Taylor Minister of Dragons: Danish Siddique Minister of Orcs: Gothmog Mothag Minister of Trolls:Oruk Ori Minister of Oras:Afërdita Dreshaj Minister of True Immortals: Rafael Martinez Minister of Droids and Robotics: Bonniface Malolo Minister Kukudhis: Paola Synlaj Minister of Succubus': Elda Enca Minister of Snow Witches: Anessa Lipa Minister of Racially Pure and Mentally Superior Humans: Griffin Von Kaiser Himmler Minister of Humans: Dua Lipa Minister of the Caucasoid Race (White People, Arabs and South Asians): Rana Shalluf Minister of the Negroid Race: (Black People) - David Sholabai Minister of the Mongoloid Race: (East Asian People) Ali Mohamitsa Minister for Racial, Species, Mental Ability and Cognitive Propaganda: Madison Shepard Minister for Multi-Fascist Propaganda: Fatima Sharif Minister for Pupulist Propaganda: Zain Khan Minister for Ultra Nationalist Propaganda: Mahammed Hussein Minister for National Socialist Propaganda:Griffin Von Kaiser Himmler Minister of Historical Research: Alisha Samuels Minister of Supernatural and Scientific Research: Jada Kurtaj Minister of Finance: Kyle Marlow Minister of Justice: Erna Drašić Minister of Economics:Jamie Leighton Minister for Food and Agriculture: Summer Hasler Minister of Torture and Death: Mara Gyaparki Minister of Immortality: Leo Paja Minister for Labour: Sabrina Kolfer Minister of Naval Construction: Emanuela Lamaj Minister of Army Construction: Elisiana Lamaj Minister for Postal Affairs: Evangeline Desile Minister for Transport: Abby Barret Minister of Public Enlightenment and Propaganda: Khalid Sharif Minister of Aviation: Nancy Bockova Minister for Science, Education and Culture: Aliyah Soaski Senior Minister of Global Occupied Terrortories: Alija Izetbegovic Minister for Central Occupied Territories: Dobro Wajusaboska Minister for the Occupied Eastern Territories: Malvina Curri Minster for the Occupied Western Territories: Rayan Mouklouf Minister for The East Asian Occupied Territories: Arthur Wagner Minister for the South American Occupied Territories:Nicolas Maduro Minister for Occupied North African Territories: Zaynab Belghriani Minister for Occupied Central African Territories:Boniface Chrisitan Malolo Minister for Occupied Western African Territories Able Williams Minister for Middle Eastern Occupied Territories: Fatou Sokhna Minister for South Asian Occupied Territories:Marleen Minister for British Isle Occupied Terroritories: Minister for Northern Ireland Occupied Territories Alana Mujahideen Minister for Central American Occupied Terroritories: Grand Governor: Senior Commanding Governor: Senior Commanding Governor: Governor of Poland: Governor of Albania: Governor of Kosovo: Governor of Algeria Governor of Pakistan Governor of Syria: Bashar: Al-Assad Governor of Governor of Bartlewicz High Command Council: Supreme Commander of the Military: Omalley Marnold Grand Admiral Stacey Kurhasaj Fleet First Admiral Patrick Ager Fleet First Admiral Eliza Zymeri Fleet First Admiral Agnesa Mosalaraj Fleet First Admiral Paulina Wattlewobsk Fleet First Admiral Amelia Winkhof Fleet High Admiral Reece Fisher Fleet High Admiral Xhensila Myzatezaj Fleet High Admiral Alberina Kadriu Fleet High Admiral Sabina Marijaj Fleet High Admiral Alexander Grevious Fleet High Admiral Linda Hajrullah Grand Army General Mustafa Chauldry Field Marshal Flutura Ujkaj Field Marshal Rezarta Curri Field Marshal Shazarda Saleem High General Faizan Saleem High General Mohammed Enkesa High General Rammi Doud High General Fatima Ben Al-Fakira High General Hafsa Khan High General Amna Qureshix High General Rebecca Bajrami High General Eliza Prishtina High General Argjenda Bujupi High General Danny Mit High General Osama Boshalla High General Ayoub Ali High General Jessica Louise High General Kayla Wood High General Iona Carhart High General Seren Carhart High General Lord Daine Committee of Protection and Investigations Head of the C.P.I: Griffin Kaiser Himmler Deputy Head of The C.P.: Wulf Yularen Senior Members of the C.P.I: Ranks In the Order of the Bartlewicz there are many ranks, each rank being a holding point of a specific class. The first thing to understand is that the Order have 4 RANKING classes. Each class is higher in someform or other, each class having a rank really high. - The high class you higher you are, the higher you are in that class you the highest you are, the highest class you are the highest Supreme Leadership of The Order of the Bartlewicz Höchste herr führer/The Emperor (Supreme Lord Leader, Supreme leader of the Entire Order) the Hocthe herr furher is sometimes refereed to as The Emperor. Reichführer S.S (Head of All Elite divisions, the SS, Second in command of the entire Order) Obergruppenführer (Senior Leader of the Entire Order) Führer (Leader of the Entire Order) Commander of the Honour Guards Lead Albanian Royal Honour Guard Albanian Royal Honour Guard Führer Honour Guard Captain Führer Honour Guard Bartlewicz Cabinet of Governors Bartlewicz Chancellor of Government and Global Propaganda (Head of the Government and Propaganda, only anwsers to the Führers and above. Bartlewicz Vice Chancellor (Second in command of the Government) Grand Minister (Head of all ministers, answers directly to the Vice Chancellor, Chancellor and Führers) Vice Grand Minister (Answers directly to The Grand Minister) Minister (A minister is a rank within the Order's government and most common rank. There are specific Ministers for things. And they are very important people) Grand Governor Senior Commanding Governor Governor Grand Moff (Head of the Galactic Government, this Government is equal to the Earth control Government and it's ranks are equivalent. A Grand Moff is equivalent to a Grand Minister and the Grand Moff answers directly to The Chanellors and Führers and above) Vice Grand Moff (Awnsers Directly to the Grand Moff) Moff (equivalent to Minister and owns specific regions in the galaxy) Grand Governor (Equivelant to the other Grand Governor) Governor of a Sector (A high rank, higher than a Senior Commanding Governor, these Governors control specific sectors in the galaxy. Governor of a Region (These governors control regions, usually a system of planets) Governor of a Planet (These Governors govern entire Bartlewicz Owned planets) Senior Commanding Governor (equivalent to the other Senior Commanding Governor) Governor (Equivelant to the other governor) Bartlewicz Honour Guard Captain Bartlewicz Honour Guard Bartlewicz Military ''' Supreme Commander of the Military - Equivalent to the rank of Head of the C.P.I Assistant Head of the C.P.I Fleet Grand Admiral Fleet First Admiral Fleet High Admiral Fleet Admiral Field Marshal Fleet Vice Admiral Fleet Rear Admiral Grand Army General High General Fleet Commodore Senior General General ****** (6 Star) General ***** (5 Star) Fleet Captain Fleet Commander Bartlewicz Elite Bloodknight Vampire Bartlewicz Bloodknight Vampire Bartlewicz Schützstaffel Vampire Bartlewicz High Vampire Bartlewicz Vampire Soldier Fleet Lieutenant Commander Fleet Lieutenant General **** (4 Star) Fleet Sub-Lieutenant Fleet Second Lieuteannt General *** (3 Star) General ** (2 Star) Fleet Ensign General Fleet Officer Fleet Midshipman Fleet Command Chief Petty Officer Fleet Senior Master Chief Petty Officer Fleet Master Chief Petty Officer Fleet Chief Petty Officer Lieutenant General Fleet Petty Officer First Class Fleet Petty Officer Second Class Fleet Petty Officer Third Class Major General Brigadier General Centurion Legionnaire Commander Marshal Commander Senior Commander Battalion Commander Regimental Commander Bartlewicz True Alpha Werewolf Brigadier Bartlewicz True Immortal Elite Soldier High Colonel Colonel Bartlewicz Alpha Werewolf Lieutenant Colonel Senior Major Major Bartewicz Beta Werewolf Bartlewicz High Command Bodyguard Bartlewicz Bodyguard High Captain Bartlewicz Tromantri Witch Coven Leader Bartlewicz Tromantri Witch Coven Member Line Captain Captain Bartlewicz Warlock Bartlewicz Werewolf First Lieutenant Second Lieutenant Fleet Crewman Fleet Crewman Apprentice Fleet Crewman Recruit Chief Warrant Officer 5 Chief Warrant Officer 4 Chief Warrant Officer 3 Chief Warrant Officer 2 Bartlewicz Alistar Witch Coven Leader Bartlewicz Alistar Witch Coven Member Warrant Officer 1 Sergeant Major of the Army Bartlewicz Witch Master Bartlewicz Witch Officer Bartlewicz Witch Command Sergeant Major Bartlewicz 1st Class Mage Bartlewicz 2nd Class Mage Bartlewicz 3rd Class Mage Bartlewicz 4th Class Mage Bartlewicz 5th Class Mage Sergeant Major First Sergeant Master Sergeant Sergeant First Class Staff Sergeant Sergeant Corporal Bartlewicz Elite Troll Specialist Sturmmann Oberschütze Schütze Bartlewicz Troll Private First Class Private Second Class Private - Equivalent to the rank of Orc Soldier Staffelbewerber Recruit of The Order '''Ideologies Incomplete Allies Incomplete Category:Factions Category:Antagonistic Factions Category:Organisation Category:Union/Empire/Commonwealth Category:Multi-Fascist-Imperialist Organisaiton Category:Fascist Faction